docsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of California history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of California. History of California, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of California in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of California]] of the State of California]] *Prehistory of California **Indigenous peoples *History of California to 1899 **El Presidio Reál de San Diego established May 14, 1769 **Spanish colony of Las Californias, June 3, 1770, to March 26, 1804 ***El Presidio Reál de San Carlos de Monterey established June 3, 1770 ***El Presidio Reál de San Francisco de Asis established September 17, 1776 ***El Presidio Reál de Santa Barbara established April 21, 1782 ***Spanish missions in California ***Ranchos of California ***History of slavery in California **Spanish colony of Alta California, March 26, 1804, to August 24, 1821 ***Adams-Onis Treaty of 1819 **Mexican War of Independence, September 16, 1810, to August 24, 1821 ***Treaty of Córdoba, August 24, 1821 **Mexican territory of Alta California, August 24, 1821, to February 2, 1848 ***Constitution of Mexico of 1824 ***California Trail, 1841-1869 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846, to February 2, 1848 ***California Republic, 1846 ***U.S. Military Province of California, 1846-1849 ***California Gold Rush, 1848-1855 ***Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, February 2, 1848 **U.S. Provisional Government of California, 1849-1850 ***Territory of Deseret (extralegal), 1849-1850 ***Compromise of 1850 **State of California becomes 31st State admitted to the United States of America on September 9, 1850 ***Rail transport in California since 1856 ***Pony Express, 1860-1861 ***American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ****California in the American Civil War ***First Transcontinental Telegraph completed 1861 ***Anti-Coolie Act of 1862 ***First Transcontinental Railroad completed 1869 ***Sequoia National Park established on September 25, 1890 ***Yosemite National Park established on October 1, 1890 ***General Grant National Park established on October 1, 1890 ***Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **History of California 1900 to present ***World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ****United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 ***Lassen Volcanic National Park established on August 9, 1916 ***Herbert Hoover becomes 31st President of the United States on March 4, 1929 ***World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ****United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 ****Japanese American internment, 1942-1945 ***Kings Canyon National Park established on March 4, 1940 ***Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 ***Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 ***Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 ***Senator Robert F. Kennedy assassinated in Los Angeles on June 6, 1968 ***Redwoods National Park established on October 2, 1968 ***Richard Nixon becomes 37th President of the United States on January 20, 1969 ***Channel Islands National Park established on March 5, 1980 ***Ronald Reagan becomes 40th President of the United States on January 20, 1981 ***Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 ***Death Valley National Park designated on October 31, 1994 ***Joshua Tree National Park designated on October 31, 1994 ***Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 ***Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 ***Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of California, by region * Counties ** History of Orange County, California ** History of Santa Clara County, California * Cities ** History of Chico, California ** History of Los Angeles, California ** History of Piedmont, California ** History of Riverside, California ** History of Sacramento, California ** History of San Bernardino, California ** History of San Diego, California ** History of San Francisco, California ** History of San Jose, California ** History of Santa Monica, California History of California, by subject * History of California's state highway system * Maritime history of California ** A Spanish expedition led by Juan Rodríguez Cabrillo lands at a bay which he names San Miguel (Saint Michael, now San Diego) on September 28, 1542. * History of marriage in California * Natural history of California * History of rail transport in California * History of slavery in California * Territorial evolution of California * History of universities in California ** History of the University of California, Berkeley ** History of the University of California, Los Angeles ** History of the University of California, Riverside * History of California wine See also * United States of America ** State of California *** Outline of California ** History of the United States * History of the west coast of North America External links * commons:Category:History of California California Category:History of California Category:California-related lists